


Inga sköldar

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Ivar [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dubcon knifeplay, F/M, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Possessive Behavior, Recovering from injury, Sword Fighting, Training, dubcon, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: I got a request for an Ivar x reader (shield maiden). She is very skilled and trains with Björn, which makes Ivar jealous. He challenges her to a duel. And yes, it is inspired by the scene where Ivar and Hvitserk fight each other at the training ground.Sorry it took so long to get to this one; work, school and health has been crazy. Hope you like it, anon! :)





	Inga sköldar

”Lift your shield!” Björn snarls while continuing to rain down blows at the round piece of painted wood that by now is almost touching the ground. The oldest son of Ragnar is much stronger than you, stronger than anyone you have ever sparred with before. Still, this is usually not that much of a problem. You're both quick and good at reading the way people move. Today, however, you're haunted by a lack of sleep and several days of hard work. Lagertha had been serious when she said she expected everyone to help with building the new defences. With another set of furious blows Björn manages to disarm you.

”Vatten.” You pant, bent forward and with your hands on your knees. He laughs a little then.

”Fine. But we're not done for the day.” You sit down on the ground and nod in agreement, knowing that you need to get back in shape before the upcoming attack on the Saxons. After having downed two cups of water you carefully stretch your left shoulder; the injury has healed well but your shoulder is a bit more stiff than it used to be. There's a rustling in the bushes on your left side. The youngest son of king Ragnar and queen Aslaug comes slithering into the smaller and more private training ground.

 

”Good morning, prince Ivar.” You say, respect for the royal family deeply ingrained in your bones. Well, for most of the royal family anyway. He just nods to show that he heard your greeting. Björn glances over at Ivar as the younger brother props himself up against a tree. The clearing falls silent except for the sounds of Ivar dragging his hands through his hair to free it of leaves. Björn eventually breaks it.

”Can I help you with something?”

”Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to watch my famed older brother practice.” Ivar says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. You bite your cheek to keep from saying something you'll regret and glance over at Björn to see how he will handle this. The older brother stares at the young prince in disbelief. Eventually, he shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess there's no harm in that.” You let out a relieved sigh and Björn turns back to you.

“Är du beredd?” He asks. You nod and pick your shield up again.

 

At the next training session, two days later, Ivar shows up again. He claims that he wants to watch today too. Again, Björn looks annoyed but he doesn't order Ivar to leave. Probably because he knows what that would lead to. This continues for the rest of the week; every day, Ivar shows up in the middle of your training and sits there quietly observing. Most times he is so quiet and still that had he been an ordinary man you probably wouldn't notice him. He is no ordinary man though and wherever he goes there's something strange in the air.

 

Björn fastens his sword to his belt again then reaches a hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

”I have to leave, mother wishes to speak with me about the defences. You did well today, y/n.” You bow your head in a small sign of gratitude. While Björn heads back to Kattegatt you stay behind and sit down with your back against a tree, a cup of water in your hand. Ivar watches you intently from the other side of the clearing. He doesn't speak until you've taken a few long sips.

”Are you too tired for another fight?” You shrug your shoulders.

”Not really, but Björn doesn't...”

”I meant against me.” Ivar interrupts. You raise an eyebrow at him, silently questioning the soundness of this proposal.

”Are you afraid to fight against the cripple, brave shield maiden?” Ivar asks, head tilted to the side.

“No.” You lie. You know that he is a skilled archer, but a sword fight is an entirely different thing and you can't see it ending well for him.

“Nå?” He barks, startling you from your train of thoughts. You nod, accepting his challenge mostly out of fear that declining will lead to him sulking and being angry all night. Ivar slithers towards a tree stump at the edge of the clearing and lifts himself on top of it. You reach for your shield and sword only to hear him click his tongue in disapproval.

“Inga sköldar.” He says in a tone that leaves no room for disagreement. You leave your shield leaning against the tree and stride towards him, telling yourself that you shouldn't go easy on him; he will know and he will be furious.

The first few strikes are easy to deflect and you start to think that you might be able to keep up the duel until he's tired and concedes, sparing you from having to hurt him. That's when he begins to truly fight you. Ivar pours all of his strength and speed into every blow and you nearly stumble as you step to the side. You see an opening and lunge at him, ready to knock him down from the stump. The trap closes around you. His long fingers wrap around your arm. _No_. Ivar uses your momentum against you, pulling at your arm so that you spin in a half-circle and end up with your back against him. _No!_ The sharp edge of his sword rests closely against your neck and you stay very still. _Why_ _did_ _I_ _cho_ _ose_ _such a possessive man?_ Ivar snakes his arm around your neck, making sure that you stay in place even as he drops his weapon. His now free hand goes to the hilt of your sword.

”Come now.” He tuts while tugging at the weapon to make you release it. An annoyed growl reverberates throughout your body as your sword falls to the ground. Ivar swiftly moves both hands to your shoulders. He presses down until you're on your knees in the grass, still facing away from him. You mutter a little in protest but do what he wants; the rush of adrenaline has made you just as eager as he is.

”On your stomach.” He releases your shoulders, knowing that you're not going to fight back. You lace your fingers together and rest your chin on top of them so as to not have to press your cheek into the still cold ground. Ivar moves behind you, smoothly sliding down from the stump and dragging himself on top of you.

”Why do you insist on keeping us secret, hm? Is it so that you can fuck Björn too?” _Not this again_. His teeth sink into the side of your neck and you force the moan that's threatening to escape back down.

”It's because you tend to piss people off and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire.” You retort. He growls and presses down on you with his lower body, his arousal obvious against your leg.

”You think I can't protect you? Have I not just showed you what I am capable of?” You throw your head back, colliding with Ivar's face. He screeches in pain and you take the opportunity to get out from underneath him, turning so that you're facing him.

”I can protect myself! I just prefer not having to look over my shoulder every two seconds to see if anyone's about to jump me.” Ivar has been looking away, snarling to himself like some caged up animal, but when you snap at him he turns to look at you. There's blood running from his nose.

“Yes, I saw that earlier this week when you couldn't even keep your shield up.” His voice is hoarse and you nearly shiver at the sound of it.

“That was entirely your and Lagertha's fault. You kept me up all night, remember?” Your words put a smirk on his face and his eyes are glittering.

“I needed to remind you who you belong to.” He practically purrs. You sit up a little straighter and lock eyes with him.

“Don't speak of me as if I'm a horse or oxe you've bought from my father.” He raises an eyebrow and offers you a cocky smile.

“And you shouldn't speak to me as if I'm some common peasant.” It's the last straw. Your voice sounds impossibly loud in the solitary clearing.

“You're not a real prince any more, Ivar!” He stares at you. You sit still, as if you're frozen to the ground, and wait for his reaction. To your surprise, Ivar breaks into a wide grin. He chuckles.

”My little hothead. Jag ska märka dig.” _What?_ Before you can react, he lunges at you. You're trapped under him again and this time you can see his face, all bloodied, crazed and glowing with lust. He pulls his knife, the one that you have come to known very intimately, and presses it against your uninjured shoulder. Ivar ignores the furious look in your eyes and begins to cut through the fabric of your shirt to expose his canvas. He decides where to mark you and you know right away that it won't be easy to hide. In spite of your best efforts, you can't stop yourself from gasping as the blade opens your skin.

”Du är min. Min kvinna.” He pants while carving his mark into your skin. _Yes, I am_.

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS / PHRASES  
> Vatten – Water  
> Är du beredd? - Are you ready?  
> Nå? - Well?  
> Inga sköldar – No shields  
> Jag ska märka dig – I'm going to mark you  
> Du är min. Min kvinna – You are mine. My woman


End file.
